Hayate no Gotoku! Manga
Hayate no Gotoku! is a Japanese manga series, written and illustrated by the manga author Kenjiro Hata, about a boy who starts a new job as a butler and the events he experiences with his employer. The manga, published by Shogakukan, is currently on its thirty-second volume in Japan. The English edition of the series is licensed by Viz Media for distribution in North America, the French edition is licensed by Kana, both editions use the English name "Hayate the Combat Butler". The style of the manga is comedy with a slight harem feel and constantly breaks the fourth wall. Plot Hayate Ayasaki is an unlucky teenager who worked since childhood to make ends meet due to his parents' irresponsible behavior. One day he finds out that his parents were planning to sell his organs to the Yakuza to make money, leaving behind a massive gambling debt on his shoulders. While running away from the debt collectors, he ends up meeting Nagi Sanzenin, a young girl who is the sole heir of the wealthy Sanzen'in estate, and due to a misunderstanding, Nagi ends up falling in love with Hayate. After he rescues Nagi from some kidnappers, she hires Hayate as her new butler. Aside from performing his ordinary duties as a butler, Hayate must fight to protect Nagi from harm, a difficult task as her life is always in danger because she is the target of other individuals coveting her family's fortune, and sometimes deal with some extravagant requests from her, oblivious to Nagi's true feelings for him. Volume list Ordinary Volumes Special Volumes MyFirstBIG Hayate No Gotoku! GirlsCOLLECTION Chapters not yet published in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Sunday from December 2011. Next volume : Volume 33 *350. I Don't Have Many Memories Of My School Life *351. Do I Or Do I Not Need To Be Able To Just Do This Kind Of Thing To Be Popular? *352. Illness Begins In The Mind. That Means You Will Get Sick If You Neglect Your Mind. *353. He Caught A Cold Because He Is No Longer An Idiot. *354. A Death Flag. And You Are The One Raising It. *355. This Is What You Get When You Cram All The Needed Information For Major Financial Success Into 16 Pages *356. Even With Three Heads, 'Hmm... I Dunno...' Is All The Three Can Come Up With. *357. Cycling Yahoo! *358. To Be Blunt, I Am an S at The Core. Also, Never Do What I Do!! *359. I am still unsure what kind of adult I will be in the future *360. She Sees The Identity of The Ghost, Yet She Does Not *361. The Behavior of Mothers is More or Less The Same Everywhere *362. The Day The Dolphin Flew *363. Mystery Room ① *364. Mystery Room ② *365. Mystery Room ③ *366. Mystery Room ④ *367. Mystery Room ⑤ *368. Mystery Room ⑥ *369. Mystery Room ⑦ *370. Mystery Room ⑧ *371. Not trying to be popular is a shortcut to being popular *372. Think a Bit About How You Say Things *373. Pros Are Amazing in Any Field Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga